Protector of the Realm (Solo)
DISCLAIMER For those wondering why I wrote this. I wanted to put up a piece of my own Role-playing, so that I could be active in my own ways and accordingly. If you see any edits that need to be made, please bring them to my attention before going to make edits into a Solo Role-play. Thank you very much, Izzy Particapints Isabella Valcore Pilip (NPC played by IzzyDaPada) Aleister (NPC played by IzzyDaPada) The Beginning Is Never Easy Making her way in a soft peachy silk dress that hugged her curves, Isabella was awake. For a new born they were recommended to sleep for a long period of time, an estimated time was about a week every other week. But Isabella didn't like that idea. She wanted to be freely roaming the halls at all hours of the night and day, like she used to..even when she was younger. Isabella walked over to the window that over looked the castle's ground, taking in the full view as she over looked everything from the balcony. Her eyes focused down on the town off to the west, the name had been long forgotten in her memory, but the memories she held in that small little town were forever etched on her heart. The town had recently started to make its way back under the rule of the Valcore and with no backlash from that. The town honestly thrived with the Valcore's support. But, Isabella questioned for how long would the town continue to be peaceful with the ruling family, until the town's bloody history would return. She didn't want to ponder that anymore, the scents of the town were making its way up towards the castle balcony where Isabella herself were and it sent images through her head, very old images at that. She had spaced out long enough that she didn't hear someone approach and set a wine glass of chilled blood down next to her. The smell of it pulled her out of her thoughts as she looked down at the glass that was to her right then looked up. "Is it wise to stare at the human villages?" Isabella picked up the wine glass and took a small drink of it. "I was human once." She looked up again as she placed the wine glass down. The person approached again, his name was Philip. He was tan compared to Isabella, anyone was tanner then she was. But Philip had a kind heart. "I think everything was human once. But you still hold your human heart and humanity you know that..right?" Isabella looked at Philip with a soft smile. "You know how to cheer me up sometimes." Philip gave her one of his signature smiles. "For you, my princess. I would thrust the world into eternal moonlight and stars to keep you smiling." Philip, had this way about him towards her. He had been one of the butlers in the palace since she had arrived when she was little. Isabella let out a sigh, she reached out for the glass and picked it up and she twirled the glass in between her fingers. "You need to get out more." She had to let out a laugh at this, her? Get out more. Right. She took the wine glass and pressed it to her lips and took a small drink and returned to the mindless twirling of the glass. "That's easier said than done Philip.. I'm a princess of the Valcore line. Sworn to duties not most are privileged to see." .. "Yet you do as you are told like the good girl you are. Without hesitation towards the Elders. But doesn't mean you can't live your life as well." .. "It's not about hesitation towards not doing a task..or living.." .. "Then why stay cooped up in the palace?" .. "Because I have to Philip. Your human. You can't simply understand." .. "I don't have to understand, be it human or vampire. I'm your friend regardless of title or race." Isabella had to look away as she gripped her wine glass out of frustration. She felt narrow-minded just then. Asking herself, what did Philip know of life that she didn't. She had her twin sister Alii (Side note: for those reading it's pronounced Ally :3). She had her parents, her grandmother. Her aunts and uncles. Her family. "What is it that you know, that I dont..Philip." It was a long pause between the two, Isabella turned around to face him fully, the wine glass still gripped in her hands. "What could you possible know that a human turned vampire wouldn't know..? I don't know how to live? Because I've lived. I don't know how to respect? I was taught respect. Taught honesty. Taught honor." Her golden eyes burrowed into the man, though he didn't flinch away from Isabella. "You don't know how to love." This sent a shock through Isabella..Love? She knew how to love. Love her family. That's what she knew. "I know how to love another." .. "You know how to love family. Doesn't mean you don't know how to love someone truly." This stumped Isabella. Somewhere in her mind, she couldn't understand what he meant..love someone truly. She then thought of her parents..is that what he meant by his statement? "Look Isa, you are cherished here. But it doesn't add up to the love you find in your heart." .. "If I had a beating one." .. "You can still love even if you don't have a beating heart." Isabella turned away to lean back against the balcony as she took the wine glass and took 3 drinks from it. As she averted her eyes back over the garden something caught her eyes... The Sight of You Was Breathtaking Pressing up against the balcony she leaned a bit too far over the solid iron rail to get a better look. There in the gardens with what to look like, advisors was a man. Standing at about 6'5, white hair, something of the sorts like hers. A patch was covering his left eye. "Who's THAT?" Isabella looked to Philip with childish wonder then back to the man that was wondering the gardens with people about him shuffling and talking. Philip walked to the rail holding the wooden tray as he followed where Isabella's eyes were. "Ahhh. That's Prince Aleister. Second of his name, I believe. Prince of the neighboring kingdom to the North of Melodia." Isabella leaned a bit more forwards. "He's gorgeous." She wasn't really paying attention to the fact that Philip had laughed a bit at her. "He is a stunner. Having every dutchess, countesses daughter and princesses on his tail since he became blooded, and heired and of age. That was, five years ago.".. "So that makes him 25?" .."Yes. He is here on business to meet with your Mother and Father, and heir." .. "...His hair is just as white as mine. Is he also Valcore?" "Nope. He comes from the north. No sunlight. So their hair is a white pigment." .."Really?" Philip chuckled and nodded his head. What they didn't know, more so Philip anyways. Was that Isabella had been watching Aleister long enough to feel her eyes burrow into him. The pale man looked up in her way, causing Isabella to blush bright red. .."Are you blushing Princess?" "I..I think I am Philip." As she gave the man a kind smile, Aleister would return the kind gesture by giving her a princely bow. This caused Isabella to fall into a Princess manner, as she leaned back off the rail. "He has such a nice form..." .. "Don't get to warm fuzzy to the idea." Isabella would look at Philip with a playful smirk. "Let's go see what they talk about with him!" .. "You're going to get yourself into trouble." .."I'm not known amongst the guards as troublesome for nothing Philip. Now lets go!" With that, Isabella dragged the innocent butler to the meeting hall to hear what was to be said about this beautiful ghost that appeared in the Valcore gardens. He's To Be MY WHAT!?! After Isabella partially ran down halls, and corridors to the meetings rooms as if she was a child again. Playing hide and seek with one of her aunts, who'd, she always lose to. She finally found the old hiding spot she used to ease drop in when she was younger to hear her parents and family talk about royal court stuff. Even if she wasn't truly family back then, she liked this ability to listen in. First she heard her mother's voice. "Ahh...Prince Aleister, you have arrived safely it seems." Isabella pulled away the tile that would give her the ability to see into the next room, when she did that, what she saw next truly excited her. The same ghostly handsome figure bowing to her parents. The heir, not arriving. Apparently something else was to be mentioned in this meeting. She had to shift herself to get a better view at her parents. Her mother wearing the smile that was kind, but her eyes always seemed to truly give an insight to how she truly felt about a stranger in the palace. "Thank you Queen Serenity. I am honored you would bestow upon me this honor." .. The room had gone quiet, noticing that her Father now walked into the room, he always wore a mask, his eyes never giving anything away. "It may be an honor..but it's a serious matter youngling.." Her father had to have the most...serious tone on him, which, always did give Isabella the chills when he did. "My lord. I do take this matter seriously. As you both do, I will do so with the utmost urgency." Isabella kept watching, both her parents sat on the same throne together that seemed to be made perfectly for them...like magic, Isabella always thought. "Good." Her mother was first to speak. "You will protect her with your life. As your own mother wished you to do so from the beginning." Aleister gave a nod of his head. "Yes M'lady." .. Her father was next to speak. "You fall in love with her at any point of this agreement. I am not hesitant to rip your throat out." There was a short pause, but Aleister stood confident and strong infront of the two most powerful vampires Isabella has known in most of her life. "Yes, My lord." .. "Good. Then the threats don't need to be used anymore." They all smiled. And Isabella had now gotten conffused, her parents threats were the most scariest things in the world...how can this person, all alone, not be afraid of them? "Guards, please find me my daughter Isabella." Isabella shot up quickly, quickly putting the tile back as she looked at Philip. "Stall for me!" She quickly got up and hurried back. "Your troublesome!" Isabella had the biggest smile as she quickly ran back to the closet place to her room she could be. After what seemed like the longest run of her life she quickly pulled herself together as one of the guards approached her. "Princess." Isabella turned around with a small smile. "Yes?" .. "Your royal father and mother sent for you." .."Oh? What for?" .. "They wish to speak to you in the grand meeting hall." .." Right. Thank you." They both gave a nod to each other as Isabella made her way towards the hall that she was at previously. As two guards would open up the door, she walked in to see the man, standing tall with his back towards the wall as she walked in. She pulled the peachy dress towards her, making it easier so she could walk more "air like" across the floor. "Princess." She heard her father speak. She gave her father a smile, then a polite curtsy. "Father. Mother." As she looked up, her mother was smiling, though her eyes were beaming proudly at her. "This is Princes Aleister, Prince of Melodia." Isabella gave him a polite lady-like curtsy, as he bowed back. "I was informed of his arrival by the birds. He's a lot handsomer up close." .. "So you two have met already?" Isabella would look innocently at her mother and father, "From afar Mother." *From your balcony again?"* *Yes Mother.* With that, the graceful looking queen gave a nod of her head all the while smiling. "Well, we. Your father and I, have agreed that he is to be your protector." .. "He's my what?" .. "Princess, do not be rude towards the man." Isabella bowed to her father, "Yes father." .. "Like your mother said. He is to be your protector until further noticed." Isabella gave a nod of her head. She truly wasn't trying to be rude. It was more of a shock, someone was going to protect her...? A prince at that? What in the world was going on in this world. What's Your Name Again? After everything had been settled between her parents, and Prince Aleister. The man escorted her back to her chambers. This caused Isabella to feel uncomfortable. "So..Prince..?" "Aleister." "Right..Prince Aleister. What made you want to pick up arms to protect a princess of the Valcore line..Exactly?" It remained quiet for a while until they reached the grand oak doors that had images in scripted into them. "It was an agreement agreed upon a long time ago." This caused Isabella to tilt her head. "A long time ago?" He gave a nod of his head. Isabella didn't really notice that..His eyes didn't have pupils in them, he seemed...blind. "I saw you in a dream, when I was younger. I was bound and determined to wait until such time passed, until I could find this girl from my dreams." .. "Your romantic Prince Aleister." .. "It makes up for what I can not see." This, Isabella was right. He was blind. "There is a lot I have to speak with you about. But, that can wait. I know it's a lot to take in. Especially after learning I am to be your guardian." The images on the door started to move and twist out towards Isabella, as she lifted her hand up and placed her hand on the door, it subsided. The door had an enchantment in it..something an old wizard had put into the door before he, disappeared from her life..something like her biological parents did some time ago. "That door, really does scare me.".."It scares everyone." .."PRINCESS!!" That was Philip yelling, she quickly turned around to see him running down the hall. "Philip whats wrong?" "THE GUY." He quickly stopped and blinked as Aleister was standing infront of her. "That guy." .."What about him?" .. "He's your guardian..?" Isabella had to laugh. "Yes my dear Philip. I know this." Philip had to blink and look between Isabella herself and Aleister. "What's your name again?" "Aleister.".."Right." .. "That's twice now.." .. "You're not very popular around these parts.." Isabella had to blink and almost knock Philip over. "Philip that's rude!" .. "No..no very understandable. His village is at the base of the castle cliff face. They don't like my family very much." .. "With good reason..Prince Aleister." It seemed the two were having a faceoff..who was the strongest man..? *I don't think I want to start off wanting to know what they are thinking at all.* "Who would like something to drink? Aleister, please join me for wine." With that, Philip went to do his duties, and, Isabella went to getting to know this man that will be following her around for a while.. Category:Solo Category:Role-Play Category:Isabella Valcore